


Blood, Bones, and Everything in Between

by sugaskullz



Series: transcendental ties [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Magic, Bone reading, Fae & Fairies, Grey Magic, M/M, Magic, Witches, gray magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaskullz/pseuds/sugaskullz
Summary: This will be Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol's stories for the series. There's no real summary I could provide at this time because it's still in the process of being written.Chapter 1: Drip Drop Makes the Heart Stop(Chanyeol indulges Kyungsoo in his history)





	Blood, Bones, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series @QueenieBabygirl and I have been thinking about for a year. There will be many pairings/crossovers as it progresses.

                                                  

 

 

Small, pixie-like (ironic in a sense), beautiful, sweet voices and delicate, graceful. These were the traits associated with those of his people. But genetics is a bitch and fucked Chanyeol over at the tender age of 14 when his first growth spurt hit. Many of those from his clan laughed that he was more suited to be an elf with “those” ears.

But even then, he’s a walking contradiction. His voice, deep and overpowering, height well above the average long known for the fae.

Chanyeol has felt useless since day one and as the years have gone by, the self-loathing truly kept the fae from reaching his true potential.

-

It’s a Friday night and Chanyeol has locked himself away in his room. So far, college has been fairly easy. Nothing out of the ordinary and classes weren’t as difficult as his seniors made it seem.

A book lay on his night stand, a journal of sorts. He hasn’t been able to do much magick since the semester started, and he’s not really sure if he wants to.

 _You must keep your head down and magick to a minimal. Only if necessary_ , his mother said as she stuffed the last of his items into a bag. She seemed almost excited to see him away and Chanyeol can’t say that he’s not on the same page. _If anyone were to find out that you practice gray magick, they’ll have your head. It’s hard enough to sully our home name but you must start fresh and new. Maybe even learn a little more of white magick. It might do you some good._ He tried his hardest not to hear the _for once in your life_ , but those ears just betray him every time.

How useless, he thinks, _just like me._

Instead of continuing his inner monologue, Chanyeol lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. The aching in his chest burns and sitting here the whole night isn’t going to do much good for him. In his mind, he runs through his options.

He hasn’t had dinner, so the ramen shop down the road sounds pretty good. Although he’s not really looking for a stomach ache the next morning so that is quickly thrown out. Kris and Suho had mentioned something about going to the club. Chanyeol looks out the window, noting the full moon. _Fat chance_ , he laughs as he leans back onto his arms.

There is always someone he could hit up. And a real meal at that too. With a small smirk, Chanyeol pulls up his phone and searching for the contact.

-

Kyungsoo was someone he had met in College Algebra. A witch from across the lake. He’s not much younger than Chanyeol, and actually much shorter. His dark eyes and hair make him seem intimidating and lethal almost. It took a while, but eventually the younger relented his contact information and Chanyeol feels like his life is finally going somewhere that wasn’t a dead end.

The giant knocks on the door, making sure Kyungsoo can actually hear him. Eventually the door opens and two giant eyes stare back at him. They’re blood red, much like is craft work and it seems Kyungsoo was already in for the evening.

“Hey,” he says in a honey voice, always fluttering Chanyeol’s insides.

“Hey yourself! Already taken the contacts out, huh?” stepping into the home of his friend, he takes in his surroundings. Black, red and cream adorn the walls, various bones and vials hanging from all parts of the room.

See, Kyungsoo actually is advanced in his studies, outside of academia. Blood and bone magick was fairly rare. The younger said he picked the two up fairly quickly and used it to his advantage. Although the practice itself is something Chanyeol never really could quite get into, he has mad respect for Kyungsoo. Finding dead animals in the late hours of the night can’t be easy, the smell of rotting flesh sticking to all parts of his body. He covers it well, a simple potion he bathes in. But death is terrifying to think about, much less dabble in.

Still, once past all of that, Kyungsoo is quite the character. Someone Chanyeol is happy to call his friend.

“Yeah, I stayed out later than I planned to and they were bothering my eyes. I really need to pick up more solution. It takes way too long to even attempt to make it myself. Don’t want to end up like Yixing either. “ Kyungsoo wears special contacts to hide his true eye color. Once the blood magick was an accepted fate, his eyes changed to fit his style.

“sounds painful. You should take better care of yourself, Soo. I know you want to keep up with your magick, but we also don’t want you to end up like those animals.” Chanyeol is a perpetual worrier. And now that he has a friend, his safety is extremely important.

“You’re not wrong, but on the flip side of that, you should really take more pride in your own art. I know you haven’t been reading up on it and there definitely haven’t been any spells coming from your room. What gives?”

This is a topic they haven’t really crossed yet. Kyungsoo has been a relatively open book, Chanyeol on the otherhand…

“You know you can talk to me about anything, Chanyeol. I’ll never judge you,” Kyungsoo drops his hand onto his shoulder, a trusting presence giving the elder the strength he needs right now.

“So you also know I’m a witch, right?” Kyungsoo nods his head, gesturing him to continue.

“Well, I’m also a fae,” he pauses for some type of reaction, to be thrown out and done away with. It never comes so he keeps going. “My specific craft is grey magick. I’m…not proud of it. I tried various others to find a specialty, but nothing really stuck. The elders of our clan gave me a book on grey magick, thinking that I wasn’t even magick able. The joke was on them and it actually worked. But their last resort to give me a chance really just took it away. Black and white magick combined make grey, neither good nor bad. Neutral and useless.”

Chanyeol ends his speech by holding back tears. He’s never really had anyone to talk about this with, an unspoken taboo from his mother.

“I don’t think that’s true, Chanyeol. I don’t know much about grey magick, only what they taught us as children and my own personal research, but it’s balancing, your magick. No, it’s not inherently good, but also neither evil. A perfect polarizing of the two that is unique in its own way. There are few who actually still practice it, most choosing a side, black or white. But still you’re one of a kind, added on top of being a fae. No one can take that from you. Although, I am curious as your lineage. You don’t resemble that of the fae,” Chanyeol takes this time to look up and almost glare. He could never really be mad at Kyungsoo, but the stinging doesn’t help the tears.

“NOT that there’s anything wrong with you being a fae. You certainly are the most handsome I’ve ever seen.”

A smile spreads across his face, something along the lines of bashfulness, but it certainly lightens the mood.

“Thanks, Soo. Really means a lot coming from you. But,” he stands to stretch, “I’m starving and you mentioned something about stew?”

Kyungsoo laughs, brushing his hair from his face. The heart shaped smile seems misplaced on his darken appearance, but Chanyeol thinks it’s almost perfect, personalities and looks not quite fitting who they are.

“As long as you don’t try to cut yourself again. I promise I’m well stocked on supplies.”

“But what if my blood could do something different! Wouldn’t that be something for the books?”

 


End file.
